


the safeword is prowl

by bajabastard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Roleplay, Chromedome Being An Ex Cop, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spicy Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being really bad at roleplay, cdrw has gone through so much shit and i just want them to be happy, or an attempt at it anyways, this is just cdrw fluff idk what else to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: Chromedome and Rewind try out roleplaying. It doesn't go entirely as intended.





	the safeword is prowl

**Author's Note:**

> i have two modes: weird fucked up shit and fluff. this is fluff. i love cdrw so much but theyre total dorks and i wanted to write about that. 
> 
> there are so many hurty fics in the cdrw tag and i think ive made it my personal mission to balance them out. let these two idiots be happy together ;w; 
> 
> also their safeword would be prowl dont @ me im right

The lighting in the room had been mostly turned off, except for a single light harshly illuminating a table in the middle. Chromedome was handcuffed to one side of the table, while Rewind stood on a chair on the other side, doing his best to look intimidating. Rewind was holding a police baton that the was menacingly tapping on his other hand. The baton looked almost comically oversized in Rewind's small hands. 

“Tell me what you did with the money.” Rewind's visor narrowed into a glare as he spoke. 

“I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Chromedome straightened up out of his usual slouch, putting himself at eye level with Rewind. 

“Then why were all of your bank accounts drained over the past week? Seems pretty suspicious if you ask me.” Rewind was trying to not make it obvious that he was standing on his tiptoes to try and make himself taller.

Chromedome pretended to not notice how Rewind was wobbling slightly. “I have no idea, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything.” 

Rewind decided to eschew the chair and hopped down onto the floor and started to pace in a circle around the table. “Then tell me, do you know…” At this point he got back up onto his chair and from it climbed onto the table itself, finally taller than Chromedome. “How cute you are??” 

Chromedome shuttered his visor once. Then twice. “Rewind I don't think that's-” 

“Aha! You fell for my trap! And that's  _ Officer _ Rewind to you.” He rested one hand on his hip and used the other to point the baton at Chromedome, holding it only inches away from his faceplate. 

“So tell me then,  _ Officer  _ Rewind, what exactly did you gain from that then?” Chromedome's mouthplate covered his smile but Rewind could hear it in his words anyways. 

Rewind gently bonked one of Chromedome's 'ears’ with the baton. “That's for you to know and me to find out, criminal scum!” 

Chromedome gave him an incredulous look, waiting for him to notice his mistake.

“Wait shit- I mean- ah you know what I meant.” He bonked Chromedome again. 

“You call me criminal scum and yet you're the one in violation of laws A24E, subsections 6-17, and K787, subsections 1-13, for detaining me without an official arrest and without clear and obvious evidence of guilt, as well as precinct guidelines that state that all interrogations must take place with- Ow!”He glared up at Rewind, who had just given him a solid thwack to the top of his helm. “...That's fair actually.” 

“Clear and obvious evidence huh? Well I think it's pretty clear and obvious that you're over the legal limits of sexiness. You better have a permit for that!” Rewind was making a noble effort to continue sounding serious. 

Chromedome's vocalizer spat static as he choked back laughter. 

Rewind spun around on a heel so his back was to Chromedome and held a hand up to the side of his helm, as if he was talking on a communicator. “This is Officer Rewind requesting permission to use…  _ advanced _ interrogation techniques.” 

Chromedome finally failed at holding in his laughter. Between peals of laughter he managed to choke out a few words. “Rewind, Rewind you  _ do  _ know that just-” He gasped for breath and let a few giggles slip out. “You know that just means torture right?” 

Rewind muttered under his breath  “Scrap.” He put his 'communicator’ back up to his head. “I mean uh.  _ Sexy _ interrogation techniques.” 

Chromedome howled with laughter. “Oh noooooo, anything but that!” He dramatically put the back of the hand that wasn't cuffed to the table to his forehead and pretended to swoon backwards. 

Rewind was clearly holding back laughter as well. “You're really bad acting Domey.” 

“Domey?? Who's this  _ Domey _ you speak of?? I thought I was villainous criminal scum!” 

“Oh shut it you.” Rewind pretended to be grumpy but was clearly holding back laughter himself. He raised the baton to bonk him again and Chromedome dramatically threw his arms up, as if he were protecting himself from actual danger, and in the process accidentally broke the flimsy prop handcuff holding him to the table. 

“...Oops.” He looked down at its broken remains, and then back up at Rewind. A mischievous look glimmered in his visor. Before Rewind could react Chromedome stood up and scooped him off the table, cradling him in his arms. “I got you! This’ll teach you to let a dangerous criminal get free!” 

He retracted his mouthplate, held Rewind up to face level, and started pressing kisses all over Rewind’s frame. 

Rewind tossed the baton over his shoulder and instead wrapped his arms behind Chromedome’s neck. He he was giggling, a sound more out of sheer happiness than amusement. “Oh no, whatever shall I do? It seems I have no choice but to succumb to my fate.” He was clearly trying to go for a monotone but couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice. 

Chromedome paused from kissing him and took a moment to just look at the pure joy on his conjunx’ face. He smiled at him, utterly besotted. “I love you so much.” 

Rewind moved one of his hands to cup his cheek. “You dork. I love you too.” 

“Oh you’re calling me a dork?” Chromedome’s attempt to sound insulted failed to break through his delight. “Mr. “I got banned from trivia night at Swerve’s for winning all the time so I had to start hosting my own”?” 

Whatever protest Rewind was about to make was cut off by Chromedome hugging him tightly against his chest and flopping back onto their berth. Once they were lying down Rewind repositioned himself to be comfortably draped over his conjunx. 

“So the roleplay thing was a failure.” Rewind remarked.

“Oh definitely.”

Rewind paused. “...Wanna do it again sometime?” 

Chromedome laughed. “Absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! i know i certainly had fun writing it. sorry-not-sorry if its ooc, we hardly get to just see them be happy but they deserve to be!!! i just love these dumb idiots almost as much as they love each other and want the best for them. 
> 
> feedback/constructive criticism/advice on how to exist as a intangible consciousness piloting a tangible body is always welcome!


End file.
